Good Morning Kisses
by xAnnaJackson
Summary: A nightmare and sneeking into someone elses bed. Annabeth what's going on with you? PS: I suck at writing summaries. . . OneShot. Percabeht.


A/N: Ok, this is the first story I'm uploading here. Well I wouldn't call it a story, since it's a OneShot. You have to know that this is pretty old. I wrote it like 3 years ago. But I still want to know what you think, that's why it was uploaded to .

So please read and maybe leave a review.

I hope you enjoy!(:

- Kimberly Ann

_

~~~Annabeth's POV~~~

I sat up straight. I had another nightmare. One of the strange kind, because what I'd seen didn't make sense at all. Luke on the Princess Andromeda... he was about to kill Percy and I'd tried to save him and then... Oh I don't remember.

That's another problem with this kind of nightmare. The memories of what exactly happened, begin to vanish as soon I wake up and a few minutes after waking up, I only know that I had a nightmare.

But this time I remembered a little better what had happened. I had seen this scene before, three years ago after we got back from the Sea of Monsters and were trapped on Luke's ship. I had no idea why I had dreamed about that. There was nothing to worry about. Luke was dead and the Princess Andromeda had sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

I turned around and tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't so I decided to get up. I changed into one of my Camp-Half-Blood t-shirts and into jogging pants. It was 3:00 am in the morning, as I put on my shoes and sneaked out of my cabin. I went towards Poseindons cabin as I always did when I had had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep.

I sneaked into the cabin and set on a empty bed across from Percy's. It calmed me down, just to look at my boyfriend as he laid there, sleeping peaceful. I sat there for a while just looking at him, then I realized that I was still tired.

I took off my shoes and I decided to crawl under Percy's blanket. I warped his arms around me and closed my eyes when suddenly I heard Percy whispering into my ear. "Another nightmare?" He asked in a quiet voice.  
"Yeah" I whispered.

"How long are you here?" He asked warping his arms and the blanket around me.

"A few minutes" I answered, blushing slightly.

"So it wasn't my imagination that the cabin door creaked open." He said smiling and in a slightly teasing voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up." I said.

"Oh it's no problem. It's better than waking up from some stupid alarm clocks sound." He said grinning at me.

"Thanks" I answered. I turned so I was right above him and started to kiss him. He kissed back, warping his arms around my back. We stayed like this for a while. All of the thoughts about the nightmare vanished. It calmed me down to be with Percy. The way he responded to my kiss, the way he always smelled like the ocean, his sea-green eyes and his ability to take away all of my sorrows just by smiling at me. I loved everything about him.

Believe me there's nothing more calming for a sixteen years old girl then knowing that there is someone who loves her, a person that she can tell everything, a person to always rely on.

I broke the kiss and looked Percy in the eyes. They were calm, warm and loving. `He only looks at you in that way.´ Thalia always tried to tease me.

"What do you think about going back to sleep for another 3 or 4 hours?" He asked stroking my hair.

"Good idea." I said getting off him. I snuggled against his chest and closed my eyes.

I felt Percy kiss my forehead. He warped his arms around me and I heard him whisper. "I love you Annabeth."

"I love you, too Percy." I whispered sleepy.

He continued stroking my hair for another few minutes before he fell asleep again. But I no longer noticed, because I had already went back to sleep. And guess what? I didn't have any other nightmares that night.

_

A/N: So that's it. I know it's a little short, but back then I wasn't used to writing chapters or OneShots with more than 3000 words. ^^'  
Well that changed through out the last 3 years.

I'd be happy if you leave a review. Tell me what you liked or what could have been better.

- Kimberly Ann


End file.
